Yothrak
The Yothrak are an avianoid race hailing from the jungle world of Ethuun. Although they are considered to be a member race of UFCL, they haven't completely become fully-integrated members quite yet as they are still waiting around in case something "better" comes along ("better to make certain you sell yourselves to the right people than to be too hasty and sell yourselves to the wrong people"). Information The Yothrak are an avianoid race which hail from the backwater jungle world of Ethuun. They do not pledge loyalty to any one group, but their naturally calm attitude typically places them amongst more benevolent forces. They have six limbs, two of which have been modified into large, powerful wings; and a long, prehensile tail. Despite their arboreal lifestyles, they also utilize a bony head crest, which provides them with their vocal cords. Statistics *'Nicknames:' N/A *'Home Planet:' Ethuun *'Diet:' Insectivore (mostly Cuai larvae) *'Species Type:' Warm-blooded Aerial Vertebrate *'Speech Style:' Scratchy, crow-like voices created through vocal cords located in their head crest. *'Lifestyle:' Social Thinkers, who convert into fierce warriors when they feel they are threatened. *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Hunt (40% success rate) *'Armor:' All armor of a Yothrak has been built during sapience, as natural armoring would hinder their ability to fly on their homeworld. Armor is not worn by civilians, and is only worn by soldiers during war times, although they are always available in case of a surprise attack. *'Defenses:' Yothrak's natural defenses are to fly into the sky if avoiding a canopy-based predator, or to clamber down into the canopy to avoid aerial predators. Since sapience, they have perfected weaponry to keep them almost perfectly safe in their canopy cities. *'Weapons:' A Yothrak's natural offense is their strong, sharp beak, used to pick out their prey from the canopy. Claws on the hands which are primarily used to grasp branches for firmly can be used to scratch an opponent if need be. Legs are rather powerful to allow a high jump for takeoff, but which can also be used to produce a powerful, rib-shattering kick. Since sapience, they have invented many weapons to help them do what they otherwise could not. *'Tools:' Two of a Yothrak's limbs end in useful hands, which are used to manipulate objects. *'Method of Eating:' Unspecified *'Reproductive Rate:' Yothrak breed three times a year, during the three warmer seasons. During the cooler "winter" season, they rest. *'Gestation:' 2 weeks than lays eggs. *'Offspring Incubation:' 1 month before eggs hatch. *'Number of Offspring:' Up to 5 per clutch. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 98% — they now utilize heavily armored nests to incubate and protect the eggs from harm. Once hatched, the chicks are taken "under the wing" so to speak of their parent's home city, where they are protected from predators just like everybody else. Only the occasional predator will slip through the security to take a chick, and fatal childhood illnesses have been all but eradicated, which is a feat considering the jungle location of their residency. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Yothrak / Yothraks / Yothrak Physiology Below in this next section, you will find information on the Yothrak's physical appearance, and explanations of things including, but not limited to, their skeletal structure and their senses. Skeleton Because they are an aerial species, they have hollow, lightweight bones, and are therefore relatively fragile. Musculatory System The muscles in the limbs are all quite powerful, although the arms are the weakest of the limbs. Circulatory System *''Under Construction'' Brain & Nerve Center *''Under Construction'' Digestive System *''Under Construction'' Respiratory System In Yothrak, the throat and windpipe are separated, with the windpipe going through their hollow head crest, allowing for louder vocalization. Their vocal cords are also located in here, to allow them to talk and eat at the same time. Senses *''Under Construction'' Yothrak Category:Kyklos Galaxy Metaseries Category:Amalgam Online Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Carnivores Category:Insectivores Category:UFCL Category:Yolthus Independency Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Needs Pictures